Would you like to play a game
by suzuki kasami
Summary: the whole akatsuki and naruto sasuke and sakura and suzuki are trapped in a game of saw, how will they make it out, well of course they have to play the game,and play by the rules...narusasu itasuzu deisuzu. rated for blood and gore. would u play da game?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this is a test. It is a story im going to continue, but im scared that most people wont like it, its suppose to be horror, which it is….and for all you sakura fans, I wouldn't read this if I was you, all u narusasu fans, I would read it! Though it has the whole akatsuki gang and stuff, and Suzuki is in it to. Just remember, this is a test. Would u like to play a game. Suzuki goes first.**

**Lets begin**

**Chapter 1**

**Game 1**

The sound of jingles woke her up. She tried to sit up but she couldn't, something was attached to her ankles. When she found it was dim in a secured room, she panicked, where was she, is this some type of joke, she couldn't talk, something was holding her jaw, it wasn't splendid. It was a brace that was around her head to her jaw, the taste of metal did not work. A long cord was attached to the brace and ran all the way up the wall.

A breaking sound stopped her from her struggle. An old TV that sat in front of her turned on. An old puppet appeared in the screen. With a deep voice he spoke, **"hello Suzuki, you are here for a reason, I want to play a game, you see that brace on you, that brace will go off in 10 minutes, it will snap your jaw off, to not set it off, you must find a key, I will give you a hint on where the key is," **he paused and the TV blinked an image that was an arm, and the key was in the wrist, in the wrist! He continued, "**now do you get it, the keys goes in to both of the two sides of your jaw brace, let the games begin Suzuki, let the games begin." **the TV turned off. Suzuki panicked, she managed to sit up, and when she did the chord snapped off and the timer on the other side started. Only nine minutes and 54 seconds to go. She looked around the room for something sharp. She went to the bath tub that was on the other side; she found something else, a recorder. She clicked it on. "**ill give you a hint on where to find what you desire, on the dead body in the corner, comes the sharp knife that you cant see."** The recorder went off, she went to the smelly dead body in the corner, scared to touch it she picked at it, she looked at the clock, only 5 minutes and 23 seconds to go. She turned towards the body, time was precious, she slowly looked around the body, disgusted she found one key that lay beside the body, and something else beside the body, another recorder, she turned it on, "**the sharp knife is somewhere your daddy kisses you at night."** She turned to the dead body and thought, _where your daddy kisses you at night…. The cheek! _She opened the dead body's mouth, and there it was the sharp knife, its like he wants her to escape! She looked at the clock hurriedly, only 2 minutes to go! She tried to unlock the one side of the brace that part broke off. She picked up the knife and, tried to cut her wrist, she couldn't do it, it was too painful, she tried again, only to stop, tears streamed across her face. She looked at the clock, 59 seconds till the brace goes off. She hurried and cut the wrist, blood streamed down her arm, she took the key out of her arm, and tried to unlock the brace but she was panicking, when it came to about 5 seconds she finally put the key in, 3, she turned the lock, 2, and it fell off, breathing hard she turned to the TV which immediately turned on, "**good, you have passed the game,"** suddenly to her right a door immediately opened. "**take this door and find the room that your buddy naruto is in, you have 1 hour to find the door, be careful, not all the doors are safe.** **By the way, my name is saw, jig-saw."**

**Okay that is the chapter, im hoping naruto will be okay, cause he is next. Well please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so this is chapter two of would u like to playa game!**

**Naruto is in trouble, not even he can get out of this, will Suzuki make it in time?**

**Enjoy**

**Step into the game of death (and yes there is death in this story, but it has a happy ending! Hopefully muahahahaha!**

**This chapter I warn you is narusuzu**

**Enjoy(again)**

**Chapter 2**

**The blonde woke up from a dripping sound. He looked up, and saw…and screamed, screamed for his life.**

**Suzuki heard the sound of screaming, she ran outside the door. Soon she was surrounded by doors, remembering what he had said, she followed the screaming. She couldn't find anything. She walked some more but soon stepped on some paper. She picked it up. it had said;**

_**You must find the key to open the door, if you can't find the key, he will be ripped to shreds. Hurry, I'll give you a hint**_**; **_**one who wants to open the door, the key is some where, hopefully more, open the door to one really dangerous, and that one…might be really spontaneous. But this door is not just any door, it must be found on some curtain floor, find it and find your friend, big surprise, find it and find your friend dead or alive, if not to find one there is a spare, but it is someplace really rare, time is ticking, keep up the search, keep it kicking or someone's gonna get hurt.**_

**Suzuki gasped. She ran up and down stairs, when she went back downstairs, the screaming continued. She knew it was her best friend; she just couldn't put her hand on that riddle. She saw a door that said open, she didn't trust it though, and the screaming could be heard through that door. But it could be a tap recorder. She looked up at the clock to see it had started at five and now its on 2 minutes and 4 seconds. She started to panic, she screamed for naruto's name, but all she got back was a scream. She thought again about that door, she went to the closed door and peeked through the bottom, she heard the scream closer. She leaned in to see more and their, he was standing. She could only see his legs. He was screaming for her. She couldn't find the key, and she certainly will not check any other door, it probably had booby-traps. She thought of something, something not smart, but not stupid, it was dumb.**

**Naruto screamed, as the saw in front of him started whirling and getting so fast, smoke was coming from it. It got closer to his face every second, he heard a bang at the door, but wasn't sure, he had heard Suzuki scream his name but wasn't sure. His arms and legs were tied. He couldn't move a muscle. The chains on his wrist were spiked, so he was bleeding a pool of blood on the floor. And he truly believed he was going to die. He cried and screamed at the same time. But what startled him was that the saw stopped, and the door had busted open, his chains dropped to the floor, and before he dropped to the ground to, she came right beside him, her sparkling pink transparent eyes, and her beautiful pink hair, falling over him. He smiled, and then pounced on her. "I almost could've died! Where were you! I miss you!" he sobbed on her breast. She sobbed too, but managed to say, "he is after us…jigsaw said we are here for a reason, to put the puzzle together." Naruto looked up, "I don't care who the FUCK! This man is! Lets just get out of here before he does something else to someone else!" Suzuki got up to follow naruto out side the door, "naruto! You're bleeding! Lets get you something to wrap it up…uh." She thought while he looked at her. Then Suzuki came up with the most perfect thing, she ripped her shirt and turned it to a tank top, she rushed over to naruto who was blushing. She wrapped it around him. "There! now lets-," she was stopped by lips. She blushed after naruto pulled away, he smiled and said, "that's for saving my life-WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Suzuki screamed. He stepped back. "s-s-S-s-Suzuki!" she started to pounce on him. "wahh don't hit me like that, you're almost acting like sakura!" she stopped, anger filled her face, making her look like a red airhead. "Y-Y-YOU CANT COMPARE ME TO THAT BITCH!" she started pouncing on him more, until they heard loud cursing from downstairs. **

**Uh oh who is next! Guess, and I might do a random scene just for you if you get it right! 3 awesome review!**


End file.
